Just Another Pokemon Pirate Story
by Mewchu
Summary: It's a Red and Yellow thing. Just so you know, I pick pairings at random whenever I do Color characters. And it is a Pirate story. I used to go by PikaMewGirl.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! As you all know, there are plenty of pirate stories out there, all are romance. So, of course this one has to be too.**

**So HELLO PEOPLE OUT THERE! Anyone who used to know me by my old pen name PikaMewGirl? I kinda changed that!**

**I like doing first person POV's if you all don't mind.**

**I also like messing with the characters.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Yellow POV**

They had all told me to hide. I didn't really listen. I ran first, then hid.

My name is Yellow, and I am the sole heir to the entire Kantonian branch of Silph co.

We had just arrived in Lilycove City to spend our family vacation. Then the pirates attacked.

Now if it were just any old pirate band, I'd be fine, but this pirate crew was the worst, even all the way in Unova.

This pirate party was hosted by none other than the notorious Scarlet Demon.

They say, the Scarlet can get any thing he wants, even a hostage.

Apparently his favorite Pokémon are electric and grass type, due to marking left behind after a battle where he stole the Sinonian Adamant Orb.

I suppose I'd be an okay prize, I am, after all an only child, and my mother died when I was six twelve years ago.

Right now I am more worried about my Pokémon.

I creep behind a bush and whisper," Go Mew!"

Oh yeah, I have a Mew. Long story short, I found her, I healed her, she decided to come home with me, and made me capture her.

Yeah, I can heal living things, I can speak with Pokémon with my thoughts, and there are a lot of mews in this world, you just don't see them.

"Okay Chu," I say to the pink Pokémon in front of me, "turn into a Pikachu, and we will start running when I fake sneeze."

Chu the Mew giggled, since the only reason she got a name like 'Chu' is because I sneezed while naming her and the name just stuck. My family is okay with it because I keep Chu a Pikachu in front of them.

I fake sneeze, we start running.

"Hey, boy!" I hear some one yell behind me ( Sounded like a girl). They order their now apparent Meganium, "Vine whip now! He may know where the jewel is!"

Oh, yeah. Another thing is that I'm a tomboy. I usually wear a white polo shirt with a denim vest over it, and black jeans with black boots. My hair, however, is the color of the sun, my distinguisher is the small topaz ring I wear on my finger.

Then, as I think they are letting me get away, one of my nurses calls out," Yellow run!"

The Scarlet gang is coming up behind me. I mentally tell Chu,' keep running, don't come back.' then I turn, and throw Chu's ball at the lead pirate, a girl younger than I wearing Safire blue boots, breaking the ball, and making the girl stumble, with a bunch of the other pirates crashing into her, and to the ground.

I turn to run again, only to run into a chest wearing a blood red shirt. I look down. there were the matching boots. I then notice everyone's black silk pants. Weird things to notice at the time.

Scarlet grabs my ring hand and nods. I nearly immediately start feeling sleepy. Sleep powder. Of course.

The last thing I remember is feeling myself being lifted up, and carried away.


	2. Chapter 2

**'mind speak'**

**Yellow's POV**

_**Day One on Board**_

I woke up to something slapping my face lightly.

When my eyes were fully open, I could see Chu in Mew form, hovering in front of me. I think she had been using Double Slap on me.

I then realized I was standing up, and tied to a mast. The mast of a ship, actually. Oh, right. The pirates.

'Yellow, come on!' Chu was talking to me through her mind. She does that. 'People are coming, put this in your back pocket.'

Chu handed me a pair of small scissors, half as long as my hand. I was tied so that my arms could move just slightly, and I managed to put my scissors into my back pocket.

'I will be fine,' I spoke to Chu in my head, 'Come back in three weeks, if something goes awry, I know how to find you.'

Chu gives me one last look of regret, then flies away quickly, disappearing from sight just as a brunette girl comes from a previously unnoticed door in on section of the ship. I now see this is a pretty big ship; I am facing the back of the ship, but it is very wide, at least three meters across. Very clean too.

As the girl approaches, I see she is wearing the uniform shirt and boots, but also a bandana and a long, but thin trench coat. I notice how the bandana, coat, shirt, and boots all are whitish, with a kind of reflective quality. She also has the black silk pants.

"Hello", she says, and I recognize the voice that commanded that Meganium to vine whip me before, "You ran well yesterday."

My face must have held some kind of confusion, because she quickly said, "I mean, most of our targets either can't run very fast, just stand there and let us take them, or hide in some ridiculous spot until we find them."

"Um, thanks I guess," I said, completely bewildered as to why a _pirate_ was congratulating me on how I got kidnapped.

"Oh, my name is Crystal!" The now dubbed Crystal said, "Don't worry, once your family pays the ransom, you'll be off of here in no time!"

"Ransom?" I asked, even more confused.

"Yeah, you know, your family pays us money, and in exchange, we give you back to them."

So pretty much, they kidnapped me, and my dad has to buy me back?

"Oh, and I was told that I can untie you now that we are away from shore," Crystal said, bringing to my attention the fact that land was a strip on the horizon.

I decide to ask a question as she was untying me, "How long was I asleep?"

"Oh, two days", Crystal said nonchalantly.

"That is one strong Sleep Powder", I wasn't even aware I said it out loud until she laughed and said, "That's my Megaree!"

As she finishes untying me, I fall to the ground, just realizing how overworked my legs were, standing up for so long without exercise.

Crystal helps me up, and begins to lead me to the door.

"One moment please", I say as I stretch, "May I please do a few exercises to get my blood flowing?" I may be a tomboy, but I was raised with manners.

"Okay", She said. I take off my socks and boots (remembering the scissors, slipping them into my boots), and begin my routine.

**Okay, this is a long filler chapter, but it introduces Crystal. Um, also, I kind of want a show of reviews; does Chu stick around to watch from a distance, or reveal herself?**

**Thanks!**


End file.
